


二律背反 第七章 破冰而出的春芽

by sennosakura



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura





	二律背反 第七章 破冰而出的春芽

07.破冰而出的春芽

 

PLANT的拉克丝一行人来到奥布已经过了一个月。  
盛夏的最后一点余温还绕在这座岛国的一些角落，不过它们很快就将同恼人的蝉鸣和树枝上的白栀子一齐消失。

按照他们的行程安排，在演唱会前应该完成对数家奥布本土能源企业的访问，原本他们以为整个过程会比较冗长和难以推进，未想到为了推进这次的新能源合作，这些大家族竟是拿出了十足的诚意。或许是这些年卡嘉莉逐步靠着实绩，在那些老家伙们面前掌握了足够的话语权的缘故。

刚刚结束一场长达四个小时的会谈，拉克丝离开会议室，在走廊上看到正双手环胸靠在墙壁上等待她的真。青年不知道在想着什么事情出神，没有第一时间察觉她的靠近。  
她伸出右手在真面前做了一个变魔术的手势，真被这突如其来的举动吓了一跳，定睛一看发现那其实是份礼物——一张私人公馆的两日一夜招待券。  
“生日快乐！”  
宇宙歌姬用她未变的少女声线清唱了一串轻快的音符，在青年反应过来之前就将那张招待券放进了青年军装的上衣口袋。自然得让人想不出理由拒绝。  
“会议比预想的要顺利，所以直到明天下午你都可以享受这份生日礼物。好好庆祝你的二十五岁生日吧。”  
粉色的头发在青年眼前一晃，就迈着轻快的步子走远了。

“对了，”拉克丝忽然想到了什么，转过身来对真说：“阿斯兰今天正好没有事，你可以找他带你去，他有车，会方便不少。”  
真看到招待券上确实写着可以携带1名同伴，收紧了手指。  
还没等他想明白为什么阿斯兰今天“正好”没有事，以及拉克丝为什么会知道阿斯兰没有事，手机上就收到了一封来自阿斯兰的信息。  
「我还有十分钟到。」  
操。  
他抓狂了几分钟，然后在第八分钟快要过去的时候，跑下了楼。  
不过是临时司机而已，没什么需要在意的。没什么好在……  
谁家的司机会穿得像个刚从T台下来的模特还靠在亮橙色的概念型跑车上啊？！  
阿斯兰戴着墨镜，对真抬起手打招呼。  
“看来我时机掌握的刚好。”  
刚好你妈。  
真彻底无视了阿斯兰，闷不吭声地坐进了副驾驶座，系安全带的气势就好像在发泄即将爆炸的情绪。  
“目的地？”  
阿斯兰明知故问。拉克丝早前就和他说过今天的安排了，毕竟她是一个会把身边所有人的生日都记录起来并且当做节日来过的女人。  
不过仔细想想，他确实没有帮眼前的青年过生日的经历。就连礼物也是第一次准备。  
真语调平板地念了一遍招待券上面的地名，阿斯兰设定好导航后，将车子驶出了大门。

 

随着高速路牌一张张掠过视线，窗外鳞次栉比的高楼逐渐消失不见，取而代之的是树木和田野。  
“你会骑马吗？”  
阿斯兰再一次打破了沉默。  
“不会。”  
真对动物其实没有太大的兴趣，小的时候家里也没养过宠物。据说很久以前的人为了打仗而训练马作为坐骑，但现在机动战士绝对是更好的选择。而且如今骑马成了那些权贵们用来炫耀和攀比的运动，他看不出来自己作为一个普通士兵有什么学习骑马的必要性。  
“还挺好玩的，你应该尝试一下。”  
真有些反感阿斯兰引诱小孩子接触新鲜事物的语气，闹别扭似的地盯着路边的景色，完全一副拒绝对话的态度。  
“没兴趣。”  
“是吗。”  
阿斯兰不再说话了。  
真以为是对方终于自知没趣地放弃了没话找话的安利，当他看到车子径直驶入马场外围停车场的时候才知道自己想错了。

 

“这可真是稀客啊。准将大人怎么想起来到这儿来了？总不会是想起我这没人搭理的糟老头子了吧。”  
马场门口站着一位头发有些花白的老人，认出了来客的身份。  
“我带朋友来玩，他今天生日。”  
“……啊。扎夫特的小伙子。”  
老人扶了扶眼镜，从副驾驶座那人的红色军服不难推出身份。  
“多巧啊，今晚唐纳斯家的小少爷在这里办篝火舞会，他会邀请所有年轻人参加的，一切酒水和食物免费，真是赶上好时候了！”老人眨了眨眼，“相信我，先生，这肯定会是个难忘的生日，相信我。”  
他轻声地反复念叨着，笑了笑，做了个“请进”的手势。

真本来想干脆留在车里算了，结果也不知是出于什么原因还是下了车，跟着阿斯兰进了马场。  
阿斯兰从后备箱拖出来一个大箱子，里面放着两套骑马装。阿斯兰的那套是深蓝色和浅咖色的格子，真的那套则是酒红加深灰。  
换好装备的阿斯兰已经开始挑选马匹了，真还是穿着红色的军服站在一旁不为所动。  
“勇敢点，年轻人，这些小生灵不可能比你在战场上坐的那些钢铁大家伙难驾驭。”  
叫迈克的老人拍了拍青年的肩膀，他在这马场当了三十多年的管理员，当然也见过不少因为第一次接触而感到畏缩和恐惧的客人，但这位年轻的军人只不过是需要一点点推力。  
“不，我不是……”  
真想说自己并不是来骑马的，可是迈克不由分说就把那套骑马装和青年一起推入了换衣间。

阿斯兰骑着枣红色的骏马结束了绕场一周的热身，看到真总算换上了骑马装，正面对一整排颜色各异的马一脸不知所措。  
“我建议你选她。”  
阿斯兰从马背上一跃而下，指了指一匹黑色的母马，她的面部有一条白色的线，除此之外通体黝黑，毛发也油光滑亮，十分健康。  
“她脾气是这里面最好的。”  
阿斯兰抚摸着那匹马的面部，她温驯地眨了眨眼睛，仿佛是在肯定阿斯兰的话。  
真半信半疑地走上前去，正琢磨着该怎么跨上马背，阿斯兰拽住了他的胳膊。  
“等等，迈克，你这里有……”  
“啊，有的，稍等。”  
迈克回来的时候，手里拿着一包——卫生巾。  
“你在开什么玩笑！？”  
真面红耳赤地质问阿斯兰，偏过头不去看迈克手上的那玩意，就好像看一下就会长针眼似的。  
“第一次骑马很容易不习惯，这是怕你受伤。”  
阿斯兰一脸严肃地开始拆那包卫生巾。  
“停，停停停！！！”  
真一把抢下那玩意，塞回迈克怀里，他梗着脖子说：“我不需要那个。直接，直接骑就行。”  
“……你确定？”  
阿斯兰耸耸肩，递给迈克一个歉意的眼神，好像是在说会把那包玩意买下来（毕竟都拆开过了）。  
这让真更尴尬了。

在阿斯兰的指导下，真成功地把自己固定在了马背上。  
他坐在上面第一个感受是，这匹马的脾气是真的好，居然没把他一蹄子踹下去。第二个感受是，好像确实挺好玩的……  
一开始迈克牵着马，带着真慢慢地绕着内圈散步，结果没一会儿青年就耐不住性子了。特别是阿斯兰骑着他那匹高大的马三番五次掠过他的视线，用那种电视上看过的赛马比赛的速度。  
“我想稍微自己跑一会儿。”  
他向迈克征求意见。  
迈克倒是很好说话地松开了缰绳，但是叮嘱他“手千万不能离开缰绳”而且“速度一定不能太快”。  
真一一答应下来，迈克往远了站定，对他喊：“夹紧马肚子！”  
于是真用小腿向内侧施力，轻轻敲打几下，马儿立刻迈开了步子。  
“呜啊——”  
突然变化的节奏打乱了真的姿势，他前倾几乎趴伏在马脖子上才堪堪稳住自己没掉下去。  
跑起来的时候和走的时候根本是两个概念。  
仔细回忆阿斯兰告诉他的诀窍，真直立起上半身，找到了平衡点，不过这种过度的颠簸让他的大腿内侧像是被火烧了一样疼。  
而且屁股好像有点失去知觉了……他为自己的一时兴起后悔起来。

阿斯兰注意着真的状况，看他像有些累了，骑着马靠了过去，保持和真并排的速度。  
“收紧缰绳！”  
真听话地照做，马儿很快便放满了步调，缓缓地停了下来。  
“能自己下来吗？我扶着你？”  
阿斯兰先自己翻身下马，然后拽住真的缰绳。  
真摇了摇头，试图自己完成下马的动作，结果摩擦到大腿内侧，疼得他“嘶”了一声。  
“慢一点。手给我……对。”  
从马背上下来后，真以一种非常难堪的姿势挂在了阿斯兰身上。他的两腿发麻，缓了一会儿才使上力气。  
“很疼？”  
“我没事。”  
早知道或许应该听阿斯兰的劝告接受那些卫生巾。真不得不承认阿斯兰在这件事上是对的。不过更让他感到无所适从的是阿斯兰居然没有趁机婆婆妈妈又趾高气扬的说教，只是严肃地抿着唇，声音也强硬了几分。  
阿斯兰叹了口气，没有再和这个口是心非逞强成性的小屁孩较真，一把就将其打横抱起。  
“喂！”  
真立刻不能接受地挣扎了起来。  
“你再动我真把你扔下去。”  
阿斯兰冰冷的语气把真弄得一愣，嘀咕着“凶什么凶”，却也真的没在矫情。

幸好这里并不是什么面向一般民众的度假胜地，富裕阶级对私人空间的重视得到了完美的体现。没有谁会注意到一个男人抱着另一个男人走了一路。  
虽说如此，还是碰到了比较尴尬的场面，公馆的服务生询问阿斯兰是否需要提供轮椅，阿斯兰还煞有介事地询问了真的看法。  
当时真恨不得把脸埋进阿斯兰胸口就能隐形，得益于阿斯兰为数不多的情商及时上线，服务生没有真的去取一辆轮椅，只是跟着他们一起上去负责开门。

阿斯兰把真放在沙发上，给了服务生一些小费并简单地道了谢，服务生鞠了一躬，消失在了关上的门外。  
阿斯兰回到沙发前，二话不说就动手解开真的皮带。  
“我，我自己来自己来！”  
他一把抓住阿斯兰的手，阻止了对方拉自己裤链的行为。  
“行。”  
阿斯兰点点头，起身去拿医药箱。  
脱裤子的过程实在是谈不上好受，青年的眉毛都皱成了一个川，亚麻布黏在伤口上，往下揭的时候就跟剥掉一层皮一样疼。  
阿斯兰拿着医药箱回来的时候就看见真掰着大腿根查看伤处，青年包裹在衣物之下的肤色白的发亮，两条腿虽然没有男性荷尔蒙蓬勃的虬结肌肉，却也能看出训练有素的优美线条。  
阿斯兰掩饰般地咳了了两声，把医药箱放在茶几上，取出酒精和棉棒，下手之前看了真一眼：“忍着点，挺疼的。”  
他让真扶着他的肩，然后开始清理伤口。  
整个过程青年还真的没喊痛。  
不过我这肩膀估计是青了，阿斯兰有些无奈地想。  
“好了。只要再包扎一下就——”  
青年突然用一个抱枕挡在了两腿中间，满脸通红地往后缩。  
“我、我自己弄就行！”  
阿斯兰歪着头看了看那个可怜的抱枕，结合青年羞窘的反应，明白了。他有些好笑地挑眉看着青年的脸，再一次询问：  
“……你确定？”  
阿斯兰也不知道自己是怎么了，明明不应该跨过这条线的……至少不应该这么早。可能是被鬼迷心窍了吧。他一边在脑子里理智地分析，一边手上做着大胆过头的事。  
抱枕被扔掉的一瞬间，真是想逃的，然而阿斯兰比他动作更快，力气也更大，他被掰着膝盖压在沙发里，既羞愤又懵逼。  
“我帮你弄出来。”  
阿斯兰不由分说地把那根半勃起的性器从白色的棉质平角裤里释放出来，青年的性器具有和本人一样的特质，大小长度适中唯独形状漂亮，也没有很重的腥膻味。  
他抬眼去看青年的反应。  
一个人的脸能红到这种地步吗？  
望着那两只抱枕没能掩盖住的耳朵，阿斯兰不觉有些好笑，转念一想，应该是青年的皮肤偏白，所以才会红得更明显吧？  
真可就不知道阿斯兰的这些心理活动了，他只当是被嘲笑，抓起旁边的抱枕就往阿斯兰的脸上糊。  
阿斯兰偏头躲过，手上轻轻捏了一下脆弱的肉茎，这下可是真真切切地听到了青年的痛呼。  
“你就不能不乱动？”  
本来阿斯兰是条件反射想说抱歉，脱出口就变为了类似调戏的抱怨。  
阿斯兰其实没给人做过手活，这次纯属是心血来潮。  
看青年面对自己的各种激烈的反应，就觉得特别有趣，像是把鲜活的种子埋入了原本垂垂老矣的心脏，若以清水灌溉，假以时日就会引发一场春天的浩劫。  
“在军队里，没和队友这样互相帮助过？”  
阿斯兰又一次的明知故问。  
这样随便被碰一下都会从脖子红到耳朵尖儿的人，肯定被保护得很好。他第一次对杜兰达尔那只老狐狸产生了一丝发自内心的感激。  
“滚！”  
真把脸埋在抱枕后面，闷声闷气地说。  
阿斯兰有意让真感到舒服，加上他对男性的快感来源了解颇深——怎么说也是结了七年婚的人。  
他左手抚慰茎身下方的囊袋，不轻不重地揉捏了几下，随后上移，和右手一上一下反复交替地滑动。  
真没被人这样弄过，就连自己解决的时候也不过是草草撸几下，射一次发泄出来就结束。后来和露娜……  
“在想什么？”  
挡住脸的抱枕早就不知道什么时候被拿掉了，阿斯兰突然出声拉回了真飘走的思绪。  
“啊！”  
性器前端被抵住，转着圈的轻碾，真不受控制地打了个激灵，短促地叫了一声，两腿不由得分得更开了些。  
“舒服？”  
不等得到回答，阿斯兰加快了手上的速度，虽然是很想慢慢来，但是这样下去自己怕是也得……他感受到腿间的变化，有些头痛。  
真咬着手背不肯再出声，只有随着快感起伏的腰部和时不时绷紧的腿筋显示出真实的感受。  
“唔！”  
真绷直了腰，阿斯兰明白这是要到了。  
他快速地撸动茎身，不忘用拇指按压龟头，透明的前列腺液不断从铃口溢出，沾湿了阿斯兰的手指。  
紧接着就是一股精液。  
阿斯兰没有停下手里的动作，真的性器又颤颤巍巍地射出了第二股，顺着柱身往下淌，把股间弄得黏黏糊糊的一片。  
射完第三股，真已经彻底软了，倒在沙发里猛烈地喘息着，全身都泛着情欲的粉红色。  
他模模糊糊地把思维从天边往回拉，听到阿斯兰离开的脚步声。  
浴室里花洒哗哗哗地响着，真用手捂住脸，手心接触到的是不正常的温度。  
……操。

——TBC


End file.
